


New Recruit

by Doffy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Drama, Funny, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Sad, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doffy/pseuds/Doffy
Summary: You had finally a new job and were really happy about it.The only problem is now, if you will be able to survive andfit in these weird bunch of people and other..species?





	1. First day? Wonderful!

**Author's Note:**

> No additional warnings.   
> A/N: Shorter chapters then normal!  
> Enjoy. :)

"I am to late! I am to late! Way to late!" you yelled in panic and stress, while running down the stairs of your home. On your first day already late? Just wonderful! You grabbed a piece of toast, while running through the kitchen, grabbing your jacket, shoes and keys. You put your shoes sloppily on and threw the jacket just over your shoulder. It had a pretty high outside temperature anyways. You grabbed your bag, put it on your back and slammed the door shut behind you. After you made sure that the door was locked, you started to run towards the Overwatch/Blackwatch Base. A small huff in distress escaped your lips as you finally made it in the building and up countless of steps. As you arrived on the top floor, you were out of breath already, because you weren't used to be sprinting for that long. Your knees gave in, so you landed with your kneecaps against the ground and were able to catch at least some of your breath. "These...damn...stairs...are...my...enemy...from...now...on..." you mumbled under your own breath, while glaring down at the staircase. 

After a few seconds of catching your breath, you felt a cold aura building up around you and noticed a man, who was fully dressed in black, standing before you. As you observed his behavior and looked all over his body to get at least a reaction from him. "It looks more like a pyjiama then a Uniform..." you thought in confusion, while staring the taller male in his eyes. "Are you ever going to stand up or should I leave you to die down there? Second option would be better in my opinion though..." the man mumbled under his breath. You weren't even able to make out the second sentence, which he just said, but you chose to not ask any questions by now, since he looked already a bit...pissed off. You really didn't want to get on anybody's bad side, since that would probably end up in a very painful death or just death in general. You pulled yourself up on your feet and saluted before him. "My deepest apologize, Sir. It won't be happening again, Sir." you stated with a straight back, while looking him directly in his eyes. "Reyes. Call me Reyes, Recruit." your new Commander now said, while holding your stare even with his own. "Yes, Si- Reyes." you answered in some kind of admiration. Overwatch and Blackwatch were both famous and infamous for their glory and mistakes, which they did over these decades. But now both of the organizations try to work together and to be fair. It's working out pretty well till now. Criminals are afraid to commit crimes in the cities, which they have control of. But sadly Terrorist-Attacks are still a wide-spread thing. It looks like it grew quiet...popular to try and separate and destroy each member of Overwatch and Blackwatch with that specific method. That's one of the many reasons, why you wanted to join them. You wanted to help. Help them to spread righteousness in other cities and in the cities they already have on their sides. 

You yelled out in surprise as you were blown out of your thoughts, literally. Something exploded, probably. You looked up at Reyes and noticed his annoyed facial expression. 

"J A M I S O N F A W K E S"


	2. Familiar Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Name Shimada sounded so familiar.  
> But from where?  
> If you could only remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.  
> A/N: Another short chapter. Sorry about that. :/  
> It will get better in the next chapter. So no worries.  
> Enjoy nonetheless. :)

You turned towards the direction Reyes was looking and spotted a quiet tall man, who stood besides a quiet large hole in the wall. Jamison Fawkes, huh? He looked quiet...special to say the least. His hair were burnt in a deep blackish from the explosion right now. Jamison had rather scarred and tanned skin too. You just noticed that he had no right arm and right leg. He looked quiet menacing too. 

You pondered in your thoughts further, until some kind of mine exploded near your feet. Your own body reacted on it's own with a loud screech and a jump in Reyes arms. Your commander was shortly confused, obviously, but let instantly go of you, when he realized what just happened. 

Reyes growled lowly in annoyment. "Try not to blow the new Recruit up, will you, Fawkes?" The man in question just gave a small snicker as answer. "Yeah, yeah. Sure thing." Fawkes's eyes fixed right on you as he suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you with him. "Oi! Skull face! I'll show her the base!" 

Before your commander could even answer, the both of you arrived in the next room. It looked like a living room, just for hundreds of people. You whistled in amazement and in awe. So much technical stuff in only one room. Just amazing in your eyes at least. "Ya like it?" Fawkes asked you, but you were only able to give him a small nod in response. You just were frozen in awe of what just happened in front of your eyes. 

In a matter of a few seconds, you felt something cold and sharp pressing against your neck. You held your breath as your heartbeat started to speed up instantly. It felt like a giant blade, sword or katana. Neither of them were reassuring in your opinion. "Oi, oi, oi! Yellow glasses! Leave the new recruit alone!" Jamison seemed to defend me. Not physical though. 

Wait a moment. Yellow glasses? No one of the Overwatch or Blackwatch members does have a pair of yellow glasses, as far as you are able to remember them correctly? 

The cold and smooth metal dissapeared from your neck with a sigh of the person, which was standing behind you. "Jamison. For the last time. Those are not glasses. It's just a mask." The...Omnic...behind you said on the statement of Fawkes. He sounded quiet hopeless as he spoke with the taller male in front of him. "Yeah, yeah. Keep telling that ya'self and ya'll believe it somewhen too, Genji." 

Wait, what? Shimada? The Genji Shimada?


	3. New Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison decided to show you your new room.   
> You decided to design it to the best of your abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

You were tilting your head up at the taller man in front of you, who seemed to just return the same glance you gave him. Before you got to ask a question though you got pulled away by the Jamison. You could have slapped him for it right now, but you were just pondering around in your thoughts.   
Shimada definitely rang a bell. But you didn't know where you would have heard his name before. Probably from your parents as you were younger. Yeah, that was it. You guessed so at least.   
An annoyed sigh escaped your lips which didn't get unnoticed by the smaller man who was pulling you with him. He seemed to have decided to just shove you into a random and almost empty room.   
"Ya new room. Call me if ya need something."   
Before you could ask how you should even call him if you didn't know where his room is, he dissapeared through your door.   
A load groan escaped your throat as you plopped down on your new bed. It was quiet comfortable. So comfortable that you actually fell asleep not even a few minutes later. 

As you woke up you sat up and looked around the unfamiliar and blank room. You guessed that you were allowed to arrange everything in your own taste. Why else would it be as blank and unwelcoming like that?   
Your guess had been confirmed as you peeked out of your door and right into another one across your own. As far as you were able to see the room was colored in a beautiful navy blue from top to bottom. On the walls were some little patterns drawn in an innocent and pure white.   
You took a liking to the room. It seemed to calm your nerves and muscles. A smile appeared on your lips as you withdrew right back into your room. 

You were ready to change this disgustingly empty room to your liking and you would love it after it was ready. You just knew it. That also meant getting some paint and sorting your things you brought with you.   
Getting paint was done after a few hours. You decided that a beautiful light thistle color would fit your personality and the room nicely.   
After struggling to get the paint on the walls and waiting for it to dry completely, you decided that you would draw some little patterns in the middle of the walls as well. Light Cyan was the color of your unique patterns. You were blessed with your drawing skills. How you drew specific things was really unique. At least people told you so. You yourself didn't think like that at all. You were just drawing some things after all.   
After sorting your things into the tables and shelves you were finally finished. You were completely right. You absolutely loved your new room. 

Just as you sat down near your new desk you heard a knock on the door and sighed quietly in annoyance.   
You wanted to catch a break after sorting out and painting your new room.   
But that wouldn't happen anytime soon you guessed.


	4. Who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phara.   
> Security Chief.   
> Nice, seems loyal, cheerful and so many other traits as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.  
> Enjoy. :)

"Fareeha Amari, age 32 and securtiy chief of Overwatch."  
You were just able to stare up at the taller woman in front of you with a small smile decorating your lips. Of course you knew who she was. But everyone out in public just knew here under her undercover name "Pharah".  
Nodding in acknowledgment and saluting in front of her seemed to amuse Fareeha. "Quit the formalities, we are now comrades aren't we?" She winked down at you in a playful manner, trying to win your trust over already.  
You instantly responded with a nod and relaxed your tense body. You didn't even notice that you were holding your breath until you started to breath knowingly again. 

With a wave of Fareeha's hand she motioned you to follow her down a dimly lit hallways with devices littered all across it as well.  
She started to explain almost every single one of these devices in detail. It was fascinating to hear, but don't understand me wrong now, it was really boring as well. You weren't really into such devices even if you liked to experiment with certain things. It was all a bit to much information to work with currently, so you just nodded politely. You didn't want to interrupt her explanations, so you just kept quiet and followed her while listening to Fareeha.  
After seemingly hours of explanations and walking to different devices almost every five minutes, both of you arrived at a rather giant double door. It seemed to be a security door. A hand scanner was placed right beside it, which Fareeha used to get allowance to enter the room behind the doors. 

Much to your surprise it was a room full of screens. You fastly figured out that these were security cameras which showed live feeds of everyone in and outside of the facility.  
A rather peculiar table was placed in the center of the room. Fareeha guided you to a comfy looking chair and with another wave of her hand signed you that you could sit down if you wanted to. 

"Here you see everyone acting like complete idiots for most of the time." She let out a quiet giggle and put her index finger softly on her lips. "Don't ever tell the others that I told you that though. Or I will get some paytime."  
Understandingly, you nodded and made a zip motion over your own lips with a sly smirk which she returned as well.  
"It's rather fascinating that everyone somehow gets along with everyone. Well. More or less. We rarely get fights more than four times a week!" She looked proudly down at you. At least you think that you detect pride in her gestures.  
"How many cameras are here exactly?"  
She seemed to think about your question a few seconds. "Ah. A few hundreds I believe. But here you see the main feeds. These are the most important ones." Fareeha was explaining everything in such a passion, so you couldn't do anything else but smile brightly up at her. She remembered you of a child, who got home from school and talked with their parents about their day much to your delight. 

"So they show everyone's rooms and some other important stuff as well?" You tried to speak professionally which really ended up in the exact opposite.  
"Well, yes. Indeed."  
She seemed to have grown a bit nervous much to your surprise and suspicion. Fareeha turned around to the camera feeds and sighed quietly, which sounded like she was relieved about something you didn't know. She was an interesting person in your opinion.  
"This is who we are. Uncensored most of the time."  
Another giggle escaped her mouth and a second smirk appeared on her lips.  
"Who we are, huh?"


End file.
